


wednesday night and the cars won't stop screaming

by ThinCeiling



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Cute, Drabble, F/F, One Shot, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 17:41:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2317832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThinCeiling/pseuds/ThinCeiling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You gaze up at her and your heart hurts because you love her so much. Korrasami.</p>
            </blockquote>





	wednesday night and the cars won't stop screaming

And after it all, you love how she trembles. Quick little breaths. Callus-tipped fingers that rough against your skin. Love plasters her hair against her forehead, drips into her eyes. Heat.

Asami is a name full of poison. It leaves her mouth twisting. In agony. In affection. A mastered snake. You don't know how she can make gold the untamed - she is an alchemist, your heart swells with it. And bursts.

"Again?"

You pull her into you.

"Again."


End file.
